Fairy Tail Reborn
by BluRio
Summary: Aftermath of the battle of Zeref! It has already been 1 year. Team Natsu plan on going for a 100-year quest. What lies ahead for Natsu and others is love... So let's join this story of adventures, fighting and love triangles! The next Generation of Fairies is coming up!


**Hey guys, BluRio here. Yes, I love Fairy Tail. According to me, it's one of the best animes ever! Well, I love Nalu and I ship them, but please don't be angry when it's all Nali at the beginning XD…**

It had been a whole year after the battle of Zeref. Lucy Heartfilia had become a renowned author. Fairy Tail guild was re-established with Makarov Dreyar as its master. "Laxus is still some years away for becoming the master," said Makarov as he took back his position.

Lucy was busy taking a bath! Suddenly she heard a voice! She recognized it immediately! She quickly took her bath and wore a towel and came out. The boy came rushing towards her door and slammed opened it! Here he was, Lucy's crush and the salamander, Natsu Dragneel!

"Lucy! Lucy! We have brilliant news!" Natsu shouted… *lifting her up*

"It's even better then fried fishies..." Happy added.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, blushing slightly.

"Gramps has finally allowed us!"

"Allowed us for what?"

"THE 100 YEAR QUEST!"

"Whaaaat! I can't believe it! He did?"

"With our team's strength, there is no job that we can't complete!"

" _That's true!" Lucy thought. Team Natsu was a legendary team itself. Apart from Natsu and Lucy, there were THE QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES- ERZA SCARLET, THE ICE DEMON SLAYER- GRAY FULLBUSTER, THE WIND DRAGON SLAYER- WENDY MARVELL with her exceed, Carla.. It was just unbeatable!_

"So, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow, sharp 9 am.." "Wow Lucy! You didn't object."

*smiles* _"The only thing I want is you, Natsu… What would I do, without you?" Lucy thought._

"Anyways, get ready! We need to go to the Guild… Master is waiting for us!" "Unless you wanna roam around naked."

Lucy realizes that her towel had fallen off due to Natsu's shaking.. *gets embarrassed* *runs into the bathroom*

" _All the same! Nothing changed!" Natsu thought!_

 **After about half an hour…**

"Where were you both?" Erza demanded.

"Well, I was taking a bath!" Lucy spoke up..

"Come around, since everyone has gathered, let me give you some important information. First of all, it's all you all's first time going on a job like this. I would like you all to know that these are dangerous missions and there is even risk to your life."

"We understand Master! They spoke up.

"Juvia will go too!" Juvia demanded as she came running and hugged Gray.

Gray hugged back. "But Juvia, we are in a team!"

"Juvia just wants to stay with Gray-sama! Juvia can't wait for 100 years for him to come. A day without him is a hundred years for Juvia."

"Well! Erza, you may take Juvia to your team for this just this job!" Makarov said..

"Yes! The more the merrier!" Natsu and Wendy spoke together.

"Agreed." Erza and Lucy nodded in agreement.

Elfman came from behind and hugged Natsu and Gray! "Only a true man can complete such jobs! I'm sure you guys can do it!"

"So friends! This team will be leaving for a 100 year quest tomorrow! Let us all wish them good luck and party hard today!" Makarov said as he sat down on his wheel chair and started drinking along with Cana..

Lucy went over to Levy and the other girls and started chatting with them.

Mirajane started serving to everyone. She handed Erza a cake. Their eyes met. Mira clearly stated the look "Don't you dare lose and come" at Erza and Erza just nodded.. She told Gajeel that if he gets any information on Jellal, he should immediately contact with through Cana's cards.

Wendy was their sitting with Natsu and Romeo chatting…

Through the corner of his eye, Natsu looked at Lisanna! She was sitting quiet and smiling at everyone. As soon as their eyes met, Natsu's mind flashbacked to the time Lisanna went to the S-class raid, and the time before that. The time they spent in their own hut, the hatching of Happy and all their pleasant memories..

Natsu got up from his seat and went and sat near Lisanna. Lucy saw this movement of Natsu, but ignored.

"Hey Lisanna! Lost in deep thoughts?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna didn't speak anything, she just turned away and remained silent. Natsu saw tears dropping from her eyes!

"Lisanna! What's wrong? "Speak to me."

"It's nothing Natsu! I was just thinking about our past and childhood memories! How have things changed! I never expected you to go on a 100 year quest XD!"

"It sure has." Natsu said. Natsu looked at Lisanna's eyes. He loved her so much. He cried for her every night in bed. He couldn't sleep without thinking of her and then she returned, she returned back from Edolas. But then what happened? All he gave her was 'ignore'

" _Is it because of Lucy?" Natsu thought._

Even as he was lost in his deep thoughts, Lisanna came and hugged him from behind.

"Stay safe, Natsu!"

Lucy saw this. She got annoyed, but still approached them with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing." Natsu said.. "Just discussing about our past memories!"

…

Actually the fact was this that, Lisanna didn't knew anything. She didn't knew anything that had happened while she was in Edolas. After she came back, she got to know from Elfman that her hut was still safe.. Nothing more than that. As she saw Lucy approaching, she quickly backed away and went to Mirajane, who was washing the dishes.

Lisanna sat beside Mira. Mira being her elder sister knew everything about her. Her feelings for Natsu, how she had to bury her feelings due to Lucy and how she felt being ignored after the Edolas arc.

"Hey sis? Doesn't Natsu love me anymore? Not even as a friend?"

Mira was taken aback by that question..

"Listen Lis! Do you think he cares less for you? You remember the hut you and Natsu built when you both were kids?"

"Yes! I heard from Elfman that it was still alive!"

"It has been kept alive by Natsu! Ever since you left, he used to visit there almost daily. He and happy even built a grave for you there. Nobody in the guild, dared to mention your name! If they did, they had to face the wrath of Natsu! Such was his love for you!"

Lisanna was shocked! "How could all these things have been hidden from me?" She thought.

*pulls Mira for a hug and cries on her chest*

"See! I told you!" "Now if you may excuse me! I have some work to finish" Mira smiled and took leave of a still crying and shocked Lisanna. Lisanna looked at Natsu who was busy talking with Lucy and Wendy.

She ran out through the back door of the Guild!

It was already 5 pm. The sun was about to set!

Erza stood up! "Okay team! I think we should go and pack out bags now!"

Suddenly, Elfman came running to everyone!

"Guys! Lisanna is missing!"

 **A/N: So! Done. Did you all like it? Please comment and review if you have any queries. Feel free to pm me ideas. One thing is that, I may not update so often, I'm in grade 10 and am very busy, so I will try my best to update whenever I can.**

 **Fairy Tail Manga ended and this story takes place at its aftermath. According to me, it is one of the best animes ever made!**

 **Follow my Instagram account ashnatsu_**

 **Peace!**


End file.
